Somewhere a clock is ticking
by GalaMD
Summary: Esa sensación de caminar sobre la cuerda floja entre la omnisciencia y la total incertidumbre le perturbaba. Dr. Christian King/ DI Rebecca Flint. SPOILERS 1X03 BBC's Paradox fanfiction


**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Aunque toy segura de que en algún plano de realidad alternativa lo son, pero no en éste xD Así que debo reconocer que esta obsesión casi privada (alguien más está viendo Paradox, pipol??? XD) es culpa de la BBC y de Lizzie Mickery. A ellos las demandas por los traumas que pueda causarles la lectura xD

El título del fic procede de una canción de Snow Patrol (debieron haberlo reconocido al instante, porque es la bomba xD y si no la conocían…ya están tardando en visitar Youtube) y la estrofa que encabeza el relato es obra de Muse.

**N/A:** me da igual que un porrón de gente esté emocionadísima de que Paradox sólo tenga 5 capítulos porque le parece un producto mediocre e impropio de la BBC. No me importa que piensen que la Rebecca de la Outhwaite esta es acartonada y que el científico creepy de nombre irónico es pavisoso (wtf si es RDJ à la escocesa XD). Pa mí la serie me ha enganchado irremediablemente con su Flashforward meets 24 meets Minority Report y la pareja protagonista tenía potencial shippero desde day 1. Ahora, a pesar de que falta un capi para que termine la serie y mis esperanzas se han desinflado… me mantengo en las mismas XD Hell Yeah, ff de desahogo! Y a quien no le guste…ya sabe donde está la X pa cerrar la ventana XD

**Rating:** R

**Género:** Drama. Sci-fi. POV.

**Pairing ****:** Dr. Christian King/ DI Rebecca Flint.

**Spoilers:** 1x03.

**Summary: **_Esa sensación de caminar sobre la cuerda floja entre la omnisciencia y la total incertidumbre le perturbaba._

_

* * *

  
_

**SOMEWHERE A CLOCK IS TICKING**

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole_

**(**_**Supermassive black hole**_** - Muse)**

*****  
**

Había mentido.

Dio la espalda a las cámaras que vigilaban permanentemente cada uno de sus movimientos en aquella jaula de cristal que habría debido ser su santuario privado. Tecleó su clave secreta y accedió al rincón recóndito del ordenador donde almacenaba la información que realmente merecía la pena ocultar de los ojos indiscretos de la marioneta del Ministerio de Defensa.

Como por ejemplo la octava fotografía recibida por _Prometheus _veintidós horas antes.

Había mentido, sí. Tal y como había ocurrido la semana anterior, y con el episodio que había iniciado aquella secuencia de eventos cósmicos bizarros, habían llegado ocho imágenes. Esta vez había ocultado este hecho premeditadamente de todo el mundo.

Cierto que aún no alcanzaba a comprender el _cómo_ de recibir por adelantado fotografías tomadas desde un satélite que teóricamente sólo podía controlar él. Era científico en un universo de infinitas variables y su cerebro estaba entrenado para reconocer patrones, esquemas típicos y estereotipados en ese maremágnum de posibilidades, pero no era muy inteligente presuponer que las normas habituales pudieran aplicarse a un conjunto de eventos tan…surrealistas, únicos…e imposibles como aquéllos. No obstante, era evidente que las probabilidades de que tras dos ensayos idénticos, en el tercero surgiera una variación tan trascendental…eran bastante bajas.

Lástima que el equipo de detectives careciera de la inquietud científica necesaria para llegar a esa misma conclusión. O quizás debería estar suspirando de alivio porque confiaran tanto en él que no dudaran de su palabra.

Porque no hubiera sabido cómo mostrarles aquello. Cómo hacérselo entender…cuando ni él mismo lograba interpretar su significado.

Fijó la mirada de ceño fruncido en los píxeles desenfocados. Pulsó unas funciones y la imagen se volvió algo más nítida, lo suficiente para perfilar bordes y hacer las sombras y luces más identificables.

En la instantánea, un reloj idéntico al que había heredado de su padre marcaba las once y diez. Se veía claro porque el puño negro de la camisa estaba desabotonado y dejaba desnuda la muñeca. Apenas alcanzaban a distinguirse los restos de la tinta fluorescente del sello de discoteca, tan marchito como el que adornaba el dorso de su mano. En cambio, era imposible reconocer el callo en el lateral del dedo medio, causado por la presión insistente del bolígrafo durante los años universitarios. Y lo era, porque los dedos de aquella mano se hallaban enterrados en una melena rubia. Una tonalidad de rubio demasiado concreta para que hubiera confusiones, la clase de color que sólo asociaba a una persona en el perímetro de su existencia.

Por eso se había obligado a permanecer allí toda la noche. Lejos de la verdadera acción. Lejos de la investigación, a pesar de que hubiera podido ayudarles más activamente. Lejos de la Detective Inspectora Rebecca Flint, que sin embargo había acudido a él. Había vuelto al observatorio desde la comisaría para desahogarse e increparle, como si él hubiera podido hacer nada por convencer a la burocracia de que debían dejar entre rejas a aquel violador.

Tras los gritos y su silencio, tras su mustias palabras de ánimo se había marchado sin decir adiós, con el peso de la frustración y de la culpa hundiéndole los hombros, con la ausencia de pruebas contra aquel violador pesando más en su conciencia policial que el hecho de haber salvado a una joven de una tortura segura…Tampoco la siguió hasta el aparcamiento, concentrando su atención en contar los segundos que marcaba su reloj. Inspirando profundamente, contuvo la respiración en el pecho hasta ver a través de la grabación de las cámaras de vigilancia que su coche arrancaba y aceleraba hacia la salida sin vacilar. Las once y once. Entonces supo con certeza que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Había examinado la fotografía demasiadas veces para escudarse en la mera curiosidad y lo suficiente para comenzar a replantearse que la motivación era más emocional de lo que él mismo admitía para sus adentros. Y cuanto más la diseccionaba, menos podía engañarse etiquetándola de "ruido", de que fuera una imagen al azar, cuando realmente contenía infinitas implicaciones.

A veces adivinaba en ella su pulso temblequeante y el tacto de la piel de una mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas bajo la yema de los dedos, identificando la escena como un gesto de consuelo y sintiéndose voyeur de una intimidad única que no merecía. Otras veces se obligaba a ahogar un gemido, porque era el eco acelerado de la respiración de ella en su oído lo que evocaban aquellos píxeles, su sabor en el paladar, el calor y los neurotransmisores descargados en el centro del placer. Pero con mayor frecuencia, veía la primera y última caricia de su mano entre los mechones rubios mientras revela la mentira con una sonrisa sin humor y un jadeo sin pasión mientras se afanaba por aferrarse a la vida y a ella como a una tabla de salvación.

De todos modos…no importaba demasiado su frialdad, su férrea fuerza de voluntad. En algún lugar, en algún momento en el continuum del universo, su autocontrol había cedido, cedía, cedería bajo el influjo de aquel magnetismo. No se trataba de atracción sexual, de una simple cuestión de cerrar los ojos e imaginarles enredándose entre sábanas que no reconocía. Era química, era física, era biología y algo que estaba por encima de todo eso. Viniendo de un ateo redomado como él, era irónico que pensamientos tan grandilocuentes y abstractos dominaran su mente analítica. Pero ninguna lógica podía hacerle dejar de creer en la realidad de aquella fuerza imprevisible que tiraba de él, de ese instinto que le hubiera sacado del laboratorio, que le hubiera hecho matar o morir como un estúpido aquella noche, que le hubiera instado a besarla o quién sabe qué más.

Esa sensación de caminar sobre la cuerda floja entre la omnisciencia y la total incertidumbre le perturbaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Apretó el botón de suprimir instintivamente.

Era extraordinario conocer el futuro, poder interferir y poner en marcha los mecanismos de acciones y reacciones que configuraran una realidad alternativa en la que se evitaran víctimas innecesarias de acontecimientos. Por una vez se sentía orgulloso, realmente satisfecho de su trabajo con_ Prometheus_.

Pero también necesitaba desesperadamente ratificar que el futuro no estaba predeterminado y que sus pasos y acciones les conducirían sólo hacia dónde ellos quisieran llegar. Aunque al final y de improviso, sin fotos de por medio, fuera el cabrón del destino el que viniera a cobrarse su parte con retraso e intereses.


End file.
